Party Night
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: AU fic. Prom night's in three days and Hojou ditched her so now Kagome has no one to go with. Sango persuades Inu to go with her but then there's Kaji...( OC's involved)


Party Night- by Torrent

Dedication- to all my RP buddies Kourin, Sollie, Ayumi, Star, and Risika for helping me make the fic and giving me the inspiration to break my damn writers block! Thanks guys! ( oh…and for putting up with my anger….thankies^^ )

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Kaji, but my friends also own the OC's, all characters of Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi so get off my back and just read the fic. Thank ya^^

************************************************************************

Kagome sat in class in her usual seat, and , as usual, had her mind else where and not on the lesson. Her soft chocolate eyes came to rest upon the calendar posted in the classroom.

~* Only three more days until the prom… *~

* * *

Kaji Kajikagami sat in the back of the room, playing with her black red* hair. She closed her sable eyes and sighed, turning up the music on her CD player a bit. Her eyes also caught the calendar.

~* Stupid prom…*~ she though pessimistically.

* * *

A swift scribbling noise brought Kagome out of her lapse in reality. She turned and saw Hojou, a guy that had liked her for sometime now and made constant moves to try to go out with her, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He handed it to Kagome and she read it.

__

'Gomen ne, demo…I can't take you to the prom.'

"Nani?" she hissed angrily, reading the note.

The sound caught Kagome's friend, Sango's, ears and she turned her deep scarlet gaze to her best friend. "Kagome-chan, shh, you'll get in trouble…"

Hojou scribbled something on a fresh sheet of paper, then passed it to her.

__

'Gomen ne, something came up…'

Kagome grit her teeth to keep from yelling out loud. She quickly scribbled on the paper and handed it back to him.

__

'What do you mean? We've been planning this for weeks!'

Hojou thought for a minute, then scribbled and returned the paper to Kagome.

__

'Not weeks. I didn't even ask you out. You just assumed…'

Kagome mentally flinched. 

~* True…dang…*~

Hojou took out a fresh piece of paper.

__

'Hope you don't mind…'

Kagome glared at the paper as if she were trying to burn a hole through it. Hojou cringed at Kagome's obvious anger.

* * *

Inu-Yasha stared at the window absently. Then he caught sight of something- or rather someone. He turned towards Kagome and saw the obvious look of pure hate on her face, which was unnatural for Kagome…

* * *

Hojou frowned to himself.

~* I should be the one mad, not her! She thought I couldn't have a date!*~

Kagome got out another pencil, since she'd broken the last one, and wrote, this time a bit softer.

__

'Do itashimashite**, I'll just get another date to the prom.'

Hojou tried to hide his disappointment.

__

'Okay, good.'

At that moment Kaji stood and left the room, knowing the bell was going to ring, which it did. At the same time Kagome was still glaring at the paper as if it were a big fat 'F'. 

Sango watched Kaji leave, then waved to get Kagome's attention.

Inu-Yasha walked out of the room with the bell, though the back of his mind wondered why Kagome looked so angry. Then better judgment, or maybe just his male ego (( sorry boys but I had to tell it like it is^^ ~Torrent)), told him that it was not his problem. Then his pencil dropped

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her long raven hair. 

~* How am I gonna get a date in such short time!*~

Sango put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kagome tensed, startled and nearly jumped five feet in the air. "There is one person…" she started. Neither girls noticed Hojou watching for a ways back through binoculars.

Kagome let out a breath. "GEEZ Sango! You scared me!"

Sango giggled. "Hee hee, gomen nasai."

Kagome folded her arms across her chest. "And who would that be?" she asked, referring to Sango's previous statement. 

Inu-Yasha walked out of the room and past the girls, slowing his pace to subtly 'overhear'. (( *cough* eavesdrop *cough* ~Torrent)) HE nodded to the girls as her walked past them.

Sango raised a hand in greeting and Kagome smiled at him.

Kagome sweatdropped then, her mind returning to the statement yet again. "Who did you have in mind Sango-san."

Sango tapped a finger to her lip. "Well, you could go with…you're old pal Inu-Yasha maybe?"

Inu-Yasha froze. "Nani? What'd you say Sango?"

* * *

While Hojou was 'observing the situation' (( *cough* spying *cough* ~Torrent)), a blonde girl walked over to him, trying to get his attention. He shook his head, his chestnut locks swaying under the movement and then turned his brown orbs back to the scene, completely ignoring the girl. Then, "shush I'm trying to see something…."

* * *

Sango smiled. "I said she can go with you. I mean, if you aren't 'dating' then what's the problem?"

Kagome face-vaulted. "How can you be so blunt like that?"

"Eto….comes naturally I guess. "

* * *

Hojou winced. "Itai, that's gotta hurt…"

* * *

Inu-Yasha fumed. "How do you know I'm not dating anyone?"

Sango jumped. "Ano….well…eto…hehehehe…"

Inu-Yasha smirked. "That's what I thought…"

Kaji snickered from behind Sango.

"Ah! Kaji! Come on!"

"Gomen gomen ne, couldn't help but overhear." Kaji said, smiling.

Kagome sweatdropped again.

* * *

Finally Inu-Yasha came into Hojou's line of vision. His eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sango smiled. "Oh Inu-Yasha you know you aren't so just get over it."

Ignoring her, Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome. "I thought you were going with Hojou?" he then noticed Kaji. "Oh, hey Kaji."

Kaji smiled and nodded a greeting to him. "Hey."

Sango smiled. "Oh, jealous?"

Kagome clenched her hands into a tight fist, trying to keep her cool. "Iie…Hojou had something important he had to go to."

"That's not what I heard…" Sango muttered to Kaji. 

Kaji snickered. 

* * *

Hojou turned to the blonde girl finally, who sat there popping her gum. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah." Inu-Yasha said, shifting. Then, "and who are you calling jealous Sango?"

* * *

Hojou slung his arm through hers and walked past Kagome. 

* * *

Sango shrugged innocently. "Just talking to the walls again."

Kaji laughed. "Shut up…oh…hmm….look there." she said, grabbing Sango's arm and pointing in Hojou's direction.

Hojou nodded to them all. "Konichiwa Kaji, Sango…Kagome…Inu-_Yasha_…" he spat Inu-Yasha's name like a virus.

Inu-Yasha just rolled his eyes.

Kaji raised a blood-colored eyebrow suspiciously. 

Inu-Yasha sighed. "What do you want Hojou?"

Hojou looked shocked. "Me? I was just being friendly."

Kaji whispered to the group. "Yeah and that was the worst attempt at trying to get someone's attention I've seen in a LONG time…"

After they had a short laugh, Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes again. "Sure, and I'm a hanyou." (( Thanks Sollie!…inside joke you guys….~Torrent))

Kagome whispered to Kaji. "That's Hojou for ya."

Hojou pretended not to hear and walked away.

"Figured…" Kaji whispered back to Kagome.

Hojou gave the girl an obvious kiss.

Kaji smirked then pretended to gag.

Sango also grinned and rolled her eyes. "Oh please…"

Hojou smiled triumphantly to himself. 

~* I bet Kagome's sooooo jealous now!*~

Sango ignored him. "Anyway Inu-Yasha, if no other date, why not go with Kagome-chan? I mean, it doesn't have to be a 'date'?"

Kagome glared at Sango again. "Once again, I'm forced to say…..how can you be so blunt?"

Sango grinned. "Well I just am."

Inu-Yasha snorted. 

Sango pressed the matter. "Well? Answer?"

Kaji leaned forward. "I gotta hear this…"

Kagome waved her hands passively. "Daijobu, Inu-Yasha. I can find another escort to the prom."

Kaji's eyes widened. "Oh wow."

Hojou's eyes widened also from where he was not-so-subtly-eavesdropping. ::he walked backwards with the girl, saying loudly. "I bet Kagome couldn't get a date if she tried."

Kagome closed her eyes. 

__

~* I can still hear his voice_*~_

Sango raised a dark brown eyebrow, while Inu-Yasha narrowed violet eyes in Hojou's direction.

"A much better date than you." he muttered.

Kaji frowned, then said. "Sumimasen." She made her way over to Hojou then decked him right there in the hall. Then she walked back to the others who were howling with laughter. "Gomen ne." 

Inu-Yasha then turned to Kagome. "Wanna go?"

Kagome smiled to herself. 

~* at least my dates aren't sluts…*~

The Inu-Yasha's words registered. "Are you sure?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Sure why not."

* * *

"Ho-ho!" the girl he was walking with complained. "Do we hafta keep walking like this?" Hojou's eye twitched. "Hai…"

* * *

Kaji overheard them. "Ho-ho? Oh that's funny." Then hearing Inu-Yasha. "Wow…"

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Inu-Yasha blushed slightly.

Kaji blinked and looked at Sango who just shrugged.

************************************************************************

Okay! Done! What d'you think? R & R and tell me please! ( and thanks again guys! It's all you!^^)


End file.
